Crime Scene
by Stumpycat2002
Summary: [GSR] Sara is shot point blank at a crime scene. COMPLETED
1. Default Chapter

Crime Scene  
  
Author: Stumpycat  
  
Pairing: G/S  
  
Category: Angst  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: [GSR] Sara is shot point blank at a crime scene.  
  
Spoilers: None as yet.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation.  
  
Notes: Hi, this is my first ever attempt at writing a fanfic and I'm very nervous, although moggie has told me not to be.  
  
At Lab  
  
Sprawled out on the couch while Nick sat on the arm, Warrick hit continuously at the controller pad with his thumbs. They continued to snark and exchange childish banter while they played on the playstation 2 console, Nick got for Christmas.  
  
On the opposite couch, Sara sat sipping her hot coffee as she watched Nick and Warrick acting like goofs.  
  
Applying her second coat of dark blood red nail polish to her fingernails, Catherine scanned the woman's magazine that sat open on the table before her.  
  
As Grissom walked into the break room with the assignments for the night, he caught the end of Sara and Nick's conversation.  
  
"Oh come on, Sara. He's a detective. His name is Mick Sullivan and I'd hold it as a personal favour if you'd go out with him."  
  
Sara looked up as Grissom entered and caught his eyes as he looked back at her. She could tell he heard Nick and she was now getting the penetrating glare for it.  
  
Before she could give him a negative response, Grissom started handing out assignments.  
  
"Cath, Warrick. You get a post office robbery." He handed Catherine the slip.  
  
Turning to the young Texan, Grissom held out another slip. "DB found north of I-15. Vega will meet you there."  
  
Nick's eyes snapped up from the assignment and stared at his boss. "Solo?" He asked.  
  
Grissom nodded. "Get going."  
  
"Yes!" Nick grinned, jumping up.  
  
"Sara, you're with me."  
  
She looked around at everyone in surprise.  
  
At Scene  
  
Sara grabbed her field kit from the back seat and followed Grissom out of the car and up the path towards an abandoned warehouse where Brass was standing at the front with a flashlight and a cloth clothing his nose and mouth. "It stinks." The detective mumbled.  
  
Grissom nodded and made his way into the large building with cautious steps. Turning back before he went further into the dark, he asked. "Is the scene secure?"  
  
Brass nodded and waved a hand, signalling them to proceed while he grabbed his ringing cell phone. "I'll be with you in a minute. I've just got to take this call." He said to the pair as they walked away.  
  
"Where's your vest?" Grissom asked, glancing her way as he waved his flashlight across the ground at his feet.  
  
Sara looked at him. "Where's your bloody vest?"  
  
His eyes snapped to hers at the tone of her voice and her language. "Instead of arguing about this here, we'll talk later." He stalked ahead, leaving his case behind as he got to work scoping the perimeter.  
  
Staring at his back, she rolled her shoulders tensely as she placed her kit on the floor by her feet. She pulled out her penlight and clicked it on, moving forward to follow Grissom further into the warehouse.  
  
As she approached, he turned and looked at the body that was lying on the floor. "You take the body." He told her.  
  
Sara looked down and grimaced. "Bugs."  
  
Grissom sighed and turned back. "Fine. I'll take the body, you take the perimeter."  
  
"Thanks." She smiled sarcastically, then walking away.  
  
Finding two beer bottles on a crate, Sara retrieved her field kit and proceeded to fingerprint the bottles before tagging and bagging them. Looking up as she placed the second bottle into her kit, she noticed a door. She closed her case and grabbed her penlight before moving towards it.  
  
"Hey, Griss. I'll be right back. There's a door here and I'm gonna check it out." She reached out and turned the handle slowly. Pushing the door open, she heard a noise. Before she could react, a hand covered her mouth as she felt a sharp pain spread through her chest. Her eyes slammed shut as the pain increased. When she looked up, she saw the blackest eyes she'd ever seen.  
  
Here stood a man of around 5ft9, holding his hand over her mouth and pressing a gun to her chest. It was then that she realised what had just happened. The man had shot her, but only a brief sound was heard.  
  
The next thing she could hear was harsh laughter in her ear as he leaned over her. That's when she heard Grissom's voice yelling out her name.  
  
"Sara!"  
  
The man in black released her and took off at light speed towards the window, where he jumped through it, sending glass to the floor.  
  
Sara slowly got up were she fell, wincing through the pain that ran down her chest. She slowly and gently touched it and came across blood. Slowly, she makes her way towards Grissom.  
  
When Grissom looks up towards Sara, that's when he sees the facial expression on her face, before she falls into his arms. He pulls out his phone and calls 911,and yells out for Brass.  
  
Jim came running in and seeing Sara in Grissom's arms with blood flowing from her chest. He ran up to the rookie that was standing watch. "I thought you said this scene was secure!"  
  
TBC  
  
Be kind, I'm even more nervous now you've read it. R&R please. 


	2. Chapter 2

Crime Scene  
  
Author: Stumpycat  
  
Pairing: G/S  
  
Category: Angst  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: [GSR] Sara is shot point blank at a crime scene.  
  
Spoilers: None as yet.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation.  
  
Notes: Thank you for all your encouraging reviews. I'm glad you liked the first chapter.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
At Crime Scene  
  
"I thought you said this scene was secure!" Brass yelled.  
  
The rookie shrank back. "I didn't know about another door."  
  
Getting in the rookies face, Brass said. "When you stake out a crime scene, you go everywhere." Looking back at Sara, Jim starts to worry. "Gil, she's losing a lot of blood. Hold the presser down on the wound."  
  
Grissom didn't even look up as he put more pressure on Sara's chest to stop the blood flow. "What do you think I'm doing Jim."  
  
While everything else was happening, Sara was coming and going from consciousness. "Griss, I'm scared."  
  
"I know honey. Help is on it's way." He smoothed her hair down and applied more pressure on her chest.  
  
"If I don't make it-" She said breathlessly.  
  
"You will make it." He told her. "Honey, trust me alright. You're gonna be fine."  
  
"The ambulance is here Gil." Brass informed him.  
  
Grissom sighed. "Yeah, I know. I can hear it." Moving slightly to sit up, he rubbed her cheek. "Sara, honey, wake up."  
  
Two men ran into the warehouse and dropped down next to then. One went to take Sara from Grissom, saying. "Mr. Grissom, please move away from her. We need to take her to the hospital."  
  
"Go with her Gil. I'll go back to the lab and tell the others. We need to bring them here anyway. They need to process the crime scene." Brass touched his friends shoulder.  
  
"Yeah." Grissom nodded and took Sara's hand as she was lifted onto the gurney. "Honey..." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I love you..." He whispered into her ear.  
  
"PLEASE MOVE AWAY FROM HER NOW!" The paramedic shouted, trying to get moving.  
  
Grissom's head snapped up. "You're him aren't you? You're Hank." Barely able to think straight, he watched the young man nod. "Then don't let her die." He hissed.  
  
Hank gulped. "Ok I'll try."  
  
That wasn't enough for the worried Grissom. "You won't try, you do it or you'll answer to me you got that!?"  
  
At the hospital  
  
"Sir, you can't go in there." The nurse shouted out.  
  
Grissom turned quickly. "Why not for Christ Sakes!?"  
  
The nurse looked at him coolly. "Because she's in theatre. Maybe you could sign these forms." She held out a clipboards and pen. "Are you family, the next of kin?"  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
Placing the clipboard on the desk, she looked at him. "Then, I'm sorry. We can't give you any information on Ms. Sidle."  
  
Grissom stepped up to the nurses desk. "What the hell do you mean by that!?"  
  
Looking stunned by his shouting and his actions, she leaned back. "I'm sorry sir, it's all to do with the privacy act."  
  
While Grissom was trying hard to get information on Sara, Brass and Nick arrived.  
  
The nurse continued, starting to fear for her safety. "I sorry sir, I can't tell you."  
  
"Look here, I'm Gil Grissom for the Las Vegas Crime lab."  
  
Brass stopped by his side and touched his shoulder to get his attention. "Hey, Gil, what's wrong here?"  
  
Grissom jerked his hand off and moved away, pointing at the nurse. "This, woman, won't tell me about Sara."  
  
"And why not?" Brass asked, turning to the nurse.  
  
She sighed. "Because of the privacy act, that's why."  
  
Nick moved forward. "You will tell me about Sara, now!"  
  
"And you are?" The nurse asked, moving physically away from all three men.  
  
"Nick Stokes. I'm with the crime lab. We work together."  
  
Brass rubbed his face tiredly. "Come on Nicky, this isn't helping Sara."  
  
Nick nodded. "I know that, but... but what if we loss her? Then what?"  
  
"Come on Nicky, this is Sara here. She's strong stuff, remember." Brass reassured him.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Nick walked away.  
  
"How about you getting us some coffee and cool down while you are at it." Brass suggested.  
  
"Listen Gil, the doctors will be out shortly. They will tell you about Sara."  
  
"Yeah." Grissom sighed. "I know."  
  
Brass winked at him and leaned into him, making sure the nurse was still listening. "You'll get the information about your wife, trust me."  
  
Grissom picked up on this straight away and nodded with a small smile. "Thanks."  
  
The nurse's eyes were burning as she stepped forward. "Your wife? Why didn't you say that in beginning? The doctor will be with you shortly."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
TBC  
  
What do you think so far? R&R please. 


	3. Chapter 3

Crime Scene  
  
Author: Stumpycat  
  
Pairing: G/S  
  
category: Angst  
  
Rating: PG- 13  
  
Summary: [GSR] Sara shot point blank at a crime scene  
  
Spoilers: None as yet  
  
Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation  
  
Notes: Here's the third part. It's short, but it's got a great cliffhanger for all those who love em to bits. Lol.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
At the warehouse  
  
Receiving the saddening phone call about Sara an hour ago, Warrick and Catherine were at the crime scene were Sara was shot. They were going over everything with a fine tooth comb, not letting a single clip go unseen.  
  
"Hey, Warrick." Catherine called out as she pulled down the camera. She was ready to take photo's of the perimeter, but hesitated. "I don't like the feeling I have here."  
  
Warrick nodded. "Yeah Cath. I know what you mean.  
  
"It's a bit wary in here." She sighed.  
  
"Look, Cath, you carry on with what you're doing and I'll dust down for prints." He suggested as she failed to use the camera.  
  
"Ok Warrick."  
  
They moved away from each other to look around the large warehouse. "Call if you find something ok?" Warrick called.  
  
"Sure will."  
  
A few minutes late, Warrick shouted. "Yo Catherine, I found something here!"  
  
"What's that Warrick, cozz I found nothing in here." As she walked over to him, she stopped in the doorway. "Oh My God. It looks like she lost a whole heap of blood in here, by the looks of things."  
  
"Yeah I know. Lets pray that she pulls through ok."  
  
"Yeah, I know Warrick. I know."  
  
"By the looks of things, she spooked whoever was in here, and un and behold, he jumped through the window."  
  
"Warrick, is that what I think it is?" She pointed.  
  
"Yeah Cath, it sure is."  
  
"Well, lets take a sample and get it to Greg to process and maybe we can run DNA and see who this belongs to."  
  
"Ok, lets go."  
  
Back at the hospital  
  
"What the hell is taking them so long?"  
  
"Its ok Gil, the doctors will be here soon." Brass looked at Grissom briefly before looking back down the hall. "They will tell you all about Sara's condition any minute."  
  
"I-I just can't loss her. Not now when things are starting to come right between us."  
  
Nick dropped down in a waiting chair and handed out fresh coffee. "Any news on Sara yet?"  
  
"No Nick, they're still working on her."  
  
"For Christ Sakes what's taking them so long!?" Grissom growled.  
  
"I don't no Gil, but we will find out soon, ok?" Brass looked up and sat up. Look Gil, here comes a doctor now." "Mr. Grissom? I'm doctor Matt Stone, I worked on your wife." The doctor paused, taking in the tired looking man before him. "I'm sorry, but I have good news as well as bad."  
  
TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

Crime Scene  
  
Author: Stumpycat  
  
Pairing: G/S  
  
Category: Angst  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: [GSR] Sara is shot point blank at a Crime Scene  
  
Spoilers: None as yet  
  
Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own CSI : Crime Scene Investigation.  
  
Notes : Thanks to Moggie and Cherie for encouraging me to do this, big hug guys  
  
Moggie Note: There's a few changes at the beginning before the doctor comes into the waiting room, but I'm sure you'll understand what's going on.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
At the hospital  
  
"What the hell is taking so long!?"  
  
"I don't know Gil." While Brass tried to calm him down, he put his hand on his shoulder. "But I will find out for you."  
  
Brass left the waiting room in search of a nurse. Finding the same nurse from earlier, he stopped her. "Nurse, any news on Sara's condition yet?"  
  
"Sorry Mr. Brass, but the doctors will be out as soon as they can."  
  
"Thank you..." Brass fished for her name, not seeing her nametag.  
  
She smiled. "...Cindy and you're welcome sir."  
  
Brass made his way back to the waiting room to find Warrick just entering.  
  
"Hey guys, any news on Sara yet?"  
  
"No man, she's still in the ER." Nick told his colleague and friend.  
  
"Any one want a drink?" Warrick asked.  
  
"No thanks Warrick." Brass replied.  
  
"Griss, Nicky?"  
  
Nick shook his head. "No, but thanks anyway."  
  
Warrick nodded and glanced at Grissom. "Sure, no worries."  
  
Catherine entered the room as Warrick was leaving and sat beside Grissom. "Gil, how you holding up?"  
  
"How do you think I'm doing Catherine!?"  
  
She leaned back, raising her hands in surrender.  
  
"Ease up there Gil, she's only asking how your doing." Brass said softly.  
  
"Look Gil, we all care about Sara, alright?" She stops talking when she notices something. "Gil," She points. "What's that on your hands?"  
  
When he looks down, he sees dried blood coating his hands. As he thinks about it, he says in a quite voice. "It's Sara's blood. I tried to stop it, but it wouldn't." He looked up with a far away look on his face.  
  
"She will be ok Gil, have some faith." Catherine tells him gently, touching his arm.  
  
Brass notices a man in scrubs walking towards them. "Look Gil, here comes a doctor."  
  
"Mr. Grissom? I'm Matt Stone. I was the one that did the surgery on your wife." Everyone turned and looked at Grissom. "I'm afraid that I have good news and bad news about your wife's condition." Pausing a moment, he looked around at the pale faces. "She's lost an awful amount of blood, but we were able to stop the bleeding." Moving further into the room, he continued. "The good news is, we were able to save the lung that the bullet went through."  
  
"Is she gonna be all right?" Nick asks as Warrick walked back into the room.  
  
Doctor Stone looked at the young man. "That's the bad news. I'm afraid we will know more in the next 24 hours."  
  
Grissom stood and turned to Brass, grabbing his jacket. "You find the son of a bitch who did this her and I mean now!"  
  
"Come on Griss, this is not helping Sara." Nick attempted to separate them.  
  
Grissom pulled away and turned to the doctor. "Can we see her?"  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Grissom, only one or two at a time at this stage-"  
  
"Oh come on Doc, we're her family for Christ Sakes!" Nick spoke up.  
  
Doctor Stone nodded. "Alright, but only for a few minutes. The nurse will take you in once she's settled."  
  
"Thank you" Catherine smiled and shook the doctors hand.  
  
"I will need to bring in her supplies from home." Grissom said almost to himself. "But I don't want to leave her, not yet anyway."  
  
Catherine looked at him. "How long has this been going on Gil."  
  
Grissom didn't like the accusation in her tone. "That is not any of your goddamned business Catherine, and if I were you I would back off right now."  
  
A nurse walked into the room. "You may see Sara now if you'd like. I'll take you to the recovery ward."  
  
"Thank you." Grissom sighed.  
  
Upon opening the door of the recovery room, they saw Sara lying still, in bed with hooks and monitors to help her breathing. It was really hard for Grissom to see the love of his life there in that crucial state. He walked over to the bed and pick Sara's hand up, only to have all hell break loose.  
  
tbc  
  
hey i no there's spelling mistakes in there... please tell me wat you think thanks Don 


	5. Chapter 5

Crime Scene  
  
Author: Stumpycat  
  
Pairing: G/S  
  
Category: Angst  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: [GSR] Sara is shot point blank at a Crime Scene  
  
Spoilers: None of yet  
  
Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation  
  
Stumpycat Note: Thanks guys for everything. Mogs, you're the best.  
  
Moggie Note: Again, we've gone back a little to give more details.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Upon opening the door of the recovery room, they saw Sara lying still, in bed with hooks and monitors to help her breathing. It was really hard for Grissom to see the love of his life there in that crucial state. He was trying hard not to cry with everyone watching him. He stood at the door, waiting as Nicky walked across the room to Sara.  
  
"Sar," He whispers as he pushes back her hair. "Come on, you gotta wake up. You don't sleep remember?" Tears rolled down his cheeks.  
  
"Come on Nicky, she's gonna be alright." Warrick said softly.  
  
Nick turned to him sharply. "How do you know that huh?"  
  
"Cozz I know Sara, that's why." He replied, his own tears falling.  
  
A nurse entered the room. "Detective Brass? Phone call for you, it's someone called Greg Sanders. He's asking for you."  
  
Brass nodded and followed the nurse out into the hall to a nearby phone.  
  
Grissom walked over to the bed and picked Sara's hand up, only to have all hell break loose.  
  
A doctor and several nurses rushed into the room, telling everyone to leave, but Grissom wouldn't. He wouldn't leave his precious Sara.  
  
"What's happening? I'm not leaving until you tell me damnit!" He demanded.  
  
Cindy, the nurse, tried to ask him to leave, but he wouldn't budge. "Mr. Grissom, please."  
  
"What's going on in here!?" Doctor Stone asked sternly.  
  
"Doctor, this man won't leave the room." The nurse informed.  
  
Looking at the distraught man, Doctor Stone nodded. "It's ok."  
  
"What is going on? Please, I need to know..." Grissom pleaded.  
  
The doctor examined Sara quickly and quietly, calling out orders to the nurses. "Sara stopped breathing, that's why you heard all these monitors going off in the room."  
  
Grissom gasped, stepping back from the bed as the nurses worked on Sara. "Is she going to be alright?"  
  
"We're doing the best that we can sir." A nurse replied. "All we have to do is wait."  
  
tbc 


	6. Chapter 6

Crime Scene  
  
Author: Stumpycat  
  
Pairing: G/S  
  
Category: Angst  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: [GSR] Sara is shot point blank at a crime scene.  
  
Spoilers: None as yet  
  
Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation.  
  
Notes: Thanks pal for believing me I could go on   
  
Chapter 6  
  
At the hospital  
  
"Griss, come on, lets go so that they can get Sara settled." Warrick lightly took hold of Grissom's arm to get him moving  
  
"Please Mr. Grissom, we will come get you once she's stabilized and settled, ok?" Cindy informed him gently.  
  
Grissom nodded slowly, still taking in the shock he'd just had. "Ok, but I will be here, in the hospital, because I'm not leaving until I see Sara."  
  
They all stepped out of the room to let the nursed work on Sara.  
  
"Griss, how you holding up man?"  
  
"I don't know Warrick." He replied automatically, then continued in a voice not his own. "For a minute there, I thought I had lost her."  
  
Warrick gave a small smile and patted his boss' shoulder. "I know what you mean." They all entered the waiting room to see Nick sitting on one of the chairs. "Nicky, how are you doing bud?"  
  
"Ask me later when I see Sara for myself and she's ok."  
  
"Ok, I will." After a second, Warrick looked at Grissom as he spoke to everyone. "You know its ok to cry every now and then."  
  
"God, I feel like a watering tap. Why can't it stop?" Nick said while he rubbed his eyes with the back of his sleeve.  
  
"Yeah, you know what's funny? I bet if Sara sees us here, now like this, she would kick our butts to kingdom come."  
  
"What the hell is taking them so long?" Grissom growled.  
  
"They will come out soon ok, just relax" Warrick suddenly wished he had never said anything, because Grissom was giving him one of those death glares he gives to people to tell them he's pissed off. So, that was his cue to be quiet until he found out more about Sara.  
  
Then they heard running feet up the hall way towards them. It was Brass with Catherine. "How is she?" She asked.  
  
We don't know 'til the doctor comes out." Warrick told her.  
  
Catherine nodded and looked across the room at Grissom. "Gil, can I have a word with you for a minute?"  
  
He sighed. "Sure."  
  
She waited until she had him outside the waiting room. "Ok, now don't get your hopes up, but that was Greg as you know, he ran the DNA sample through CODIS and came up with a name.  
  
Grissom's eyes flared. "Then what hell are you still doing here when you should be out there getting that son of a bitch who did this to her."  
  
"We are ok, so relax would you."  
  
"I'm so sick of people telling me that." He spat out angrily.  
  
"Vega and his team are on there way now." She informed him.  
  
"Good." He said, as he rubbed his hands over his beard.  
  
While he was still in thought, thinking about Sara and the worried friends in the waiting room, Catherine came up to him and put her hand on his arm. "Gil, why don't you go on home? We will ring you once we know about Sara."  
  
"I don't think so." He pulled back from her hold on his arm and went back into the waiting room.  
  
"Come on Gil, look at you for gods sakes. What good are you if you collapse?"  
  
That did it, his temper flew. "Why the hell do you care Catherine? I thought you would be happy to see her in that state. Sorry to disappoint you that she didn't die huh?"  
  
Catherine recoiled. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
A ghost of a grim smile appeared on his face. "Oh come on Catherine, I've seen how you been treating Sara."  
  
"Gil, you don't really want to get into this here do you?" Brass said suddenly.  
  
"Yeah Griss, Brass is right. We should be thinking about Sara's welfare at the moment." Commented Nick.  
  
Grissom turned around to look at the young man who was like a brother to Sara.  
  
The door opened, and then there was silence once again in the room. The doctor spoke up. "Mr. Grissom, you may see Sara now, but for only for a few minutes ok?"  
  
"What about me?" Nick asked.  
  
With a frown on his face, the doctor shook his head. "I'm really sorry, only one person at the time now while we keep close tabs on Sara's condition. I take you in now if you like."  
  
"Thank you doctor. Please call me Gil."  
  
"Ok Gil, I won't beat the bush about Sara's condition. With all the pain meds she's taking I'm afraid she slipped into a coma."  
  
TBC 


	7. Chapter 7

Crime Scene  
  
Author: Stumpycat  
  
Pairing: G/S  
  
Category: Angst  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: [GSR] Sara is shot point blank at a crime scene.  
  
Spoilers: None as yet  
  
Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation.  
  
Notes: Ok guys, this ones for you.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
At the hospital  
  
"What do you mean Sara's in a coma? I'm sorry, but you have the wrong person. You don't know Sara like I do." Grissom said dismissively.  
  
With that outburst, everyone's heads turned around to look at Grissom. They were in Shock because they had seen something in Grissom that they would hardly see and that was emotions. It was so rare to see this side of him that some people called him the tin man because he has been known to have no heart. They were wrong tonight because he was now showing it  
  
"I have to tell you Gil, you have one tough wife, I give you that." Doctor Stone commented.  
  
"Yeah and bloody stubborn too."  
  
While the doctor opened the door to Sara's room, he looked back at Grissom. "Are you ready to see her now?"  
  
With a nod of Grissom's head, they went in. Grissom walked over to the bed and grasped Sara's hand, only to kiss the centre of the palm. "Hey honey. I don't want you to do that ever again, you got that ok babe?" He brushed her hair back from her face to kiss her forehead.  
  
The doctor moved further into the room. "Gil, I'll just be outside so that I can give you some privacy ok?" But he could see Grissom didn't hear him because his attention was on Sara.  
  
While they were waiting on Grissom to come out with the news on Sara, Brass, Warrick, Nick and Catherine were in the waiting room.  
  
"Man, I hate this waiting. Why can't I... I mean, we, see her?" Nick asked.  
  
"You will." Brass assured. "Gil will be out soon. Then you can see her ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I know." Nick sighed.  
  
They heard footsteps walking towards them. When they looked up they saw Grissom standing there in the doorway, only to have Nick pounce on him.  
  
"Griss, how is she? Is she gonna be ok?" Nick asked hurriedly.  
  
"Yeah," Grissom smiled. "She will be now."  
  
"Can I see her now?" Nick whined.  
  
Grissom shook his head slowly as he reached up and squeezed his shoulder. "Sorry Nicky, maybe later."  
  
"Hey guys, how's Sara holding up?" Greg asked as he entered the waiting room.  
  
Turning around, Grissom narrowed his eyes. "What the are you doing here? You should be in the lab processing the DNA samples that Warrick and Catherine found."  
  
"We did, remember? I told you that Vega was on his way there now to get the asshole who did this to Sara." Brass reminded.  
  
Grissom turned back to Greg and apologised. "I'm sorry Greg. I know how much you care for Sara as much as we do." Looking at everyone. "Look guys, there is no point in staying around when shift starts soon." Grissom suggested. "So why don't you go on home and rest up?" He turned his head towards Catherine. "Catherine, you're in charge tonight. I'll be there once I know Sara's ok."  
  
"Like hell I will." Catherine snapped. Everyone turned to look at her. "No, I'm not doing it so you can get some other slacky to do your work ok.  
  
All eyes went to Grissom. They all noticed the silence in the room until Grissom's raised voice boomed, making them jump. "Catherine, why are you being such a Bitch!"  
  
TBC 


	8. Chapter 8

Crime Scene  
  
Author: Stumpycat  
  
Pairing: G/S  
  
Category: Angst  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: [GSR] Sara is shot point blank at a Crime Scene  
  
Spoliers: None as yet  
  
Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation.  
  
Notes: To my good best freinds out there, thanks for your support when I wanna give it up  
  
Chapter 8  
  
At the hospital  
  
"Why am I being a bitch? Well, I'll tell you something Gil... while you're sitting there waiting to see how Sara is doing, you could come to the lab and do things yourself ok. We all care about Sara, not just you." Catherine snapped. "So what I suggest is for you to go home, have a shower and put on a fresh pair of clothes and come into work. There are nurse's and doctors that can keep close tabs on her."  
  
"Ok Cath, you might be right to leave for a while." Grissom sighed.  
  
"The nurse heard and said that's a good idea." Cindy appeared at the door. "We will ring you straight away if there's any news about Sara." She promised.  
  
Back at the lab  
  
"Hey Griss, good to see you back." Jacqui and Archi called out.  
  
Grissom nodded. "Thank you, now where is Greg? I want him to bring me up to speed on this case."  
  
"He's in Trace with Warrick."  
  
"Thanks Jacqui."  
  
"No probs... umm Grissom, how's Sara doing?" She asked worridly.  
  
Grissom stopped and turned back. "She's in a coma, but other that she's gonna be ok."  
  
Jacqui offered a reassuring smile. "Yeah, this Sara for gods sakes. Nothings gonna knock her down if you know what I mean?"  
  
"Yeah." He smirked. Turning away, he continued towards Trace.  
  
"Hey Griss, welcome back." Greg greeted.  
  
"Thanks Greg, now bring me up to speed on what you got so far will you?"  
  
"I'm sorry, we can't do that," Said the voice from the doorway.  
  
Grissom turned around to look at Catherine. "Why the hell not?"  
  
"Think about it Gil, you're too mentally close to this case."  
  
Any response was interrupted by a commotion heard down the hallway.  
  
Hallway  
  
"Get the hell off me you son of a bitch!"  
  
"I don't think so." Brass shook his head. "Now, get in there." That was when Brass saw Grissom. He turned to Vega. "I'll be with you in a minute ok."  
  
"Sure." Vega nodded.  
  
Brass approached Grissom slowly. "Gil, good to see you back."  
  
"Who's that you just brought in?" Grissom asked, ignoring the detective for a moment.  
  
"Ummmm." Brass hummed, scratching his chin.  
  
Grissom looked at him with narrowed eyes.  
  
"You may as well tell him because he's gonna find out anyway." Catherine sighed.  
  
"That's Micheal Jame's Elliott. Did pryers for money laundering. You ready?" Brass asked, trying to deflect more questioning.  
  
Catherine nodded. "Yeah, as I'll ever be."  
  
"There's something you're not telling me, isn't there?" Asked Grissom, pinning each of them with a pointed look.  
  
"Micheal Elliott is the one that shot... Sara." Brass answered reluctantly.  
  
"I want in on this."  
  
Brass shook his head. "Gil please, let me do my job ok?"  
  
"I don't care what you do as long as I'm there, please." He pleaded.  
  
Catherine stared at him before glancing towards Brass. "Ok, but don't do anything stupid." She warned him.  
  
Interrogation Room  
  
While Brass and Catherine walked into the Interrogation room to talk to the suspect, Grissom stood on the other side of the one way glass, watching as Catherine and Brass get comfortable in their seats. As soon as the room went quiet, that's when Catherine spoke up.  
  
"Now, Mr. Elliott, do you have any reason to why we brought you in?"  
  
"No I don't and I don't care either."  
  
"Well you should buddy, because a very good friend was almost killed." Brass shared.  
  
"And we care because there was something you left behind when you ran, you see." While Catherine opened her case folder, she pulled out a piece of paper with the name 'DNA samples' etched on the top of the sheet.  
  
Brass smiled gamely. "You see, we have you, so you might as well cough up and confess."  
  
The suspect laughed and shrugged. "Yeah, I shot her. The nosiy bitch. I was watching her the whole time and she didn't even see me."  
  
"So why did you shot her?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Why didn't you leave when you had the chance?" Brass inquired.  
  
Catherine stared at the suspect and nodded. "I think I know."  
  
With that, Grissom was all ears.  
  
"You know diddly squat bitch!"  
  
"Hey, respect the lady." Brass shouted, slamming his hand on the table. "I don't like your attitude buster."  
  
Catherine continued. "No, you were there because something had your interest and you didn't want Sara to find it."  
  
"The bloody bitch had it coming anyway." The suspect muttered.  
  
With that said the door of the Interrogation room flew opened and in walked a very angry Gil Grissom. He walked up the the suspect and grabbed him by his shirt.  
  
"Grissom! Please Don't!" Catherine shouted, but he ignored her.  
  
"You son of a bitch, you have any idea how close I came to losing her!? Well do you!?" He shook him. "While you're here sitting and laughing, she's in a coma, because of you!" Grissom brought his fist back and hit him with it.  
  
"Read him his right would you, for attempt murder on a CSI." Brass said quickly to the officer getting ready to pull Grissom off the suspect.  
  
While Brass assisted booking the suspect, Catherine took Grissom out to get a coffee so that he could cool down. "Sit down." She told him before she went over to the fridge to get an icepack for his hand. "What the hell did you think you were doing Gil? Is that in any way gonna help Sara, well is it!?"  
  
"I'm sorry Catherine, really. I don't know what got into me." He said, shocked at his own behaviour.  
  
"Yeah, it's ok if you remember that's what I did when I found out about Eddie. I totally lost my cool. How's the hand?" She smiled slightly as she placed the ice on his hand.  
  
"Sore, but it will be ok."  
  
While they were drinking coffee, Grissom's cell phone rang.  
  
TBC  
  
I think one more Chapter will do it please tell me what you think so far. R & R 


	9. Chapter 9

Crime Scene  
  
Author: Stumpycat  
  
Pairing: G/S  
  
Category: Angst  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: [GSR] Sara is shot point blank at a Crime Scene  
  
Spoilers: none as yet  
  
Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation  
  
Notes: Thanks guys for everything. To moggie who's been there from the start  
  
Chapter 9  
  
At headquarters  
  
While they were drinking coffee, Grissom's cell phone rang.  
  
Catherine looked at him as he stared at the ringing plastic in his hand. "Well, aren't you going to answer that?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah I will." He shrugged. "Its probably the sheriff hounding me again, as usual." Since the shooting began, the sheriff had been ringing continuously to get updates about Sara's condition and news about the case. He didn't want it turning into a media shower, but Grissom couldn't care less at the moment.  
  
"Just answer the bloody thing will you." Catherine sighed, taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
Letting out a long breath, he flipped the phone open and raised it to his ear. "Grissom."  
  
"Mr. Grissom. Its Dr. Matt Stone from Desert Palm Hospital. How are you?"  
  
Grissom sighed and sat up straighter in his seat. "Good doctor, you?" Pleasantries were always a good sign, he thought.  
  
The doctor spoke again. "Good. Gil, I have some good news for you. Your wife just woke up."  
  
"Oh my god, when!?" Grissom asked, panicked as he got to his feet, spilling his coffee over the table, but ignored it as he started for the door.  
  
"About five minutes ago."  
  
"Ok. I'm on my way."  
  
"What is it Gil!?" Catherine asked as she reached his side halfway down the hall. Her voice reached out and attracted the others that were in a nearby lab. Brass, Nick, Warrick and Greg approached them.  
  
"What's going on guys?" Asked Brass.  
  
"That was the doctor on the phone." Grissom paused and looked back at them. "Sara's awake."  
  
Nick past by them like he was power walking in a marathon. "Then what the hell are we still doing here."  
  
At the Hospital  
  
"Ah, Mr. Grissom good to see that you're back." Cindy called as the group approached her.  
  
"Sara. How is she?" Grissom asked gently as he came to a stop.  
  
"She's ok." Cindy smiled and motioned to Sara's room. "The doctor is with her now. Once he's out, he will tell you all you want to know."  
  
Catherine and the other's shared a smile and thanked the nurse. "Thank you Cindy."  
  
Waiting for nearly twenty minutes, Grissom was becoming agitated. "Come on. What's taking him so long?"  
  
Cindy reached out and touched his arm to calm him. "I promise you he will be out shortly." As she said this, Dr. Stone came out.  
  
The doctor wrote something on the clipboard he was holding and offered a warm friendly smile to the group standing and waiting for any news of their friend. "Mr. Grissom, good to see you again."  
  
"Yeah, you too Matt." It was strange how it felt like he knew the doctor somehow. Maybe it was the way the doctor carried himself. He was friendly, smiled, cheerful and knew what he was doing. Grissom felt he could trust him, although he took his time whilst doing his job.  
  
"Well Gil, about Sara. she's out of the coma, but she's still in and out of unconsciousness. The good sign is that she knows who she is and what she doe's for a living, so that to me is a bonus." Dr. Stone turned slightly.  
  
"That's good." Nick offered.  
  
Grissom sighed and shook his head.  
  
Nick saw this and looked at him curiously. "What's wrong Griss?"  
  
He looked at the doctor. "Doe's she remember what happened to her before she was shot?"  
  
The doctor's smile faded only a little. "I'm afraid that is for you to find out."  
  
"Can we see her?" Asked Catherine.  
  
"Of course you can, but Sara's only asking for Gil at this stage."  
  
"Then go Gil. Don't keep Sara waiting." Catherine told him.  
  
He nodded and walked the few feet towards the room Sara was staying in. He pushed through the door and walked in, closing it quietly behind him. He stopped when he saw her lying there asleep. Knowing that she was going to be ok, he walked over to the bed, picking up Sara's hand as he hooked out the chair to sit down.  
  
"Grisssommm?" Sara slurred sleepily as she turned slightly to see him.  
  
He smiled widely as he moved closer, sitting on the edge of his chair. "Hey honey. How are you feeling?"  
  
She licked her dry lips as she replied. "It hurts-" Then continued as she breathed out slowly. "when I breathe, but other than that, I'm ok." She was quiet for some time before asking sleepily. "When can I get out of here Griss? You know that I don't like hospital." She paused and grimaced. "They carry the worst germs ever."  
  
Grissom couldn't help himself as he leaned forward some more and kissed her forehead. "I know honey, but you need to get better first, then I can take you home." His voice was choked up as he spoke. He then gently hugged her, not caring if she could remember or not. He was nearing tears when he spoke again. "My god Sara. I thought I had lost you." His whispered words made her smile.  
  
It wasn't everyday he got emotional, especially after he had been giving her the cold shoulder at work over something or other. "Griss, I'm ookk, honest. I'll be at work before yoouu know it."  
  
Releasing her slowly, he sighed and narrowed his eyes at her. "We'll see."  
  
Before she could say anything in return, the door opened, revealing the rest of the CSI's.  
  
"Sar." Nick grinned. "God Sis, don't do that again ok?"  
  
"Hey gal." Warrick picked up her other hand to give it a slight squeeze.  
  
"Hey Sara." Catherine stood by Warrick and smiled. "How you feeling?"  
  
Sara shrugged the best she could without causing more pain. "I'm ok I guess." Slowly, her eyes began to droop, but she managed to open them long enough to speak. "Look, guys, thanks for being there for me." Trying to stay awake was becoming a chore.  
  
Catherine chuckled lightly and patted Warrick's shoulder. "I think that's our cue to leave guys, so that these two can be alone before the nurse gets wind that visiting hours is over."  
  
"Thanks Cath." Grissom said sincerely.  
  
"No worries Gil. We will see you tomorrow."  
  
"And we will see you later ok Sar?" As Nick bent down to kiss her on the cheek, Sara managed to slur an 'ok'.  
  
When the gang left, the nurse came into the room to check on Sara, only to stop to see two people in each others arms. "Mr. Grissom, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Visiting hours finished quite a while ago. You can come and see your wife tomorrow ok?"  
  
With word 'wife' Sara became wide awake. "Wife?"  
  
Grissom laughed lightly at her expression. "I'll tell you all about it later I promise." He kissed her softly on the mouth, but pulled back silently for a few long seconds. then said, "I do love you." His eyes were fixed on hers as he watched for any kind of confusion or sign that she didn't know why he was saying these words. "You know that don't you?"  
  
Sara was staring at him and shrugged lightly as she kidded in her reply. "That's good, because I love you too Griss."  
  
His eyes narrowed playfully as he watched her grin. He shook his head and smirk, leaning in for a kiss. "Honey, if this is going to work between us, you're going to have to say my name. Not Griss or Grissom. To you its Gil, ok?"  
  
She seemed to think this over, running the name through her head a few times. It would be strange and funny at first, but she knew it wouldn't take long to become accustomed to it. "Gil, honey. Can we talk about this later? I'm really tired."  
  
He nodded and smiled. "Sure thing babe. I'll be back later."  
  
"This time, can you leave the gang behind, because I want to spend time with my hubby that I didn't even know I had ok?" She teased.  
  
Rolling his eyes, he sighed. "Ok." He kissed her goodnight.  
  
"Love you Gil." She whispered before falling asleep.  
  
Grissom watched her as he stood up. "Love you too." When he bent down to kiss her one last time he thought how lucky he was to have her in his life.  
  
Before he went back to the lab to do much needed paperwork, he whispered in her ear. "Next time honey, please wear your vest. I don't think I can go through all this again."  
  
A/N: Thanks guys. Sorry I took so long to post. Hope you liked it. 


	10. Epilogue

Crime Scene  
  
Author: Stumpycat  
  
Pairing: G/S  
  
Category: Angst  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: [GSR] Sara shot point blank at a Crime Scene  
  
Spoilers: None as of yet  
  
Disclaimers: I do not under any circumstances own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation:  
  
Note: Thanks to everyone who bared with my first story and to my beta reader Moggie, thanks Budd.  
  
Epilogue  
  
"Cindy, how are you?"  
  
The nurse's head snapped up with a wide smile spread across her face. "Good thank you, Mr. Grissom."  
  
Grissom smiled shyly and checked his watch. "I know I'm late." He leaned against the nurse's desk casually. "I just finished my shift and wanted to see Sara before I went home."  
  
Cindy sighed. "You do know that visiting hours don't start to until 9 o'clock Mr. Grissom and its only just 7 o'clock in the morning." She had to look away when he turned his baby blues on her. Blushing heavily, she nodded. "Oh alright. You can see your wife." As he began to walk away, she muttered. "I hate it when you people look at me when I say 'No.'"  
  
Grissom smiled to himself as he heard Cindy mumble under her breath. As he sat down beside Sara's bed, he heard rather than saw, the rustling of the sheets while Sara tossed back and forth in the bed. "What's wrong honey?" He asked quietly, taking her hand as she turned towards him. "Bad dream?"  
  
With the tenderness of Grissom's voice breaking the air, Sara woke up. "Griss?"  
  
"Yeah honey, I'm here."  
  
Rubbing her eyes sleepily, she yawned a little. "What time is it?"  
  
He smiled and brushed her hair out of her opening eyes. "Just after 7 in the morning. I came to see how my girl was doing."  
  
Sara smiled and turned her head to look at him. "I'm okay."  
  
"No, your not Sara." Grissom gently squeezed her hand and looked into her eyes with concern covering his tired face. "I know you to a tee, so spill it."  
  
"I can still hear that guy laughing at me." She said in a far away voice. "When he shot me with his hand over my mouth." Her voice hitched a little as she took a deep breath. "I can still see what he looks like too and I can't get that out of my head."  
  
Grissom slowly wipe the tears that had begun to fall down her cheeks. "You will honey, because I'll be there to help you ok." She nodded silently as he continued. "You know, we caught the guy who did this to you."  
  
Sara's head turned to look at him. "You're kidding!?" She closed her eyes and sighed heavily. The sudden feeling of relief filled her body.  
  
"Nope. He just left some of his blood on the window he jumped out of. With that, it was enough for Warrick and Catherine to give to Greg so that he could run the DNA sample. Then the rest was history."  
  
"You know I'm really proud of you Griss." She almost whispered. "You're really starting to open up towards me, where you never used to and I love that as much as I love you."  
  
Grissom's face became serious as he leaned forward. "The same is mutual, Sara. I'll don't know what I would do without you."  
  
"When can I go home?" She asked hopefully, enjoying his closeness even more now she wasn't groggy from the medicine she had been given. "I hate this place. People come in and out its like a grand central station or something. Anyway I really do miss my bed." Sara grinned, wiggling her eyebrows up and down playfully.  
  
Chuckling at her humour, he nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean." Although he was smiling on the outside, he was worried about something and he could see it was starting to bug Sara as she frowned deeply.  
  
"What's wrong honey? Your favorite cockroach die or something?" She asked, trying to lighten the sudden uncomfortable silence.  
  
"No."  
  
Not buying it, she shook her head. "What is it then, Gil?"  
  
"The guys. They know about us." He told her quietly, watching her reaction.  
  
Sara nodded and shuffled to sit up slightly. "Yeah, I know. Catherine was in earlier and told me all about it." Thinking about this for a few seconds, she shrugged lightly. "I'm actually quite glad that they know. No more sneaking around. No more being afraid of answering the phone at home in case they start answering questions about why I'm at your place." She continued as she turned onto her side to face him. "Coming in to separate cars when we could come in one. I'm sorry." She offered a shy smile. "You know that I over talk around you."  
  
Grissom ignored her apology and moved to sit on the bed so they were eye level. "Sara, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure hun, what is it?" She asked, squeezing his hand.  
  
"Why me?" He blurted out.  
  
Sara looked at him with furrowed brows. "Well its simple Griss, because I love you. I have always loved you, even when you were being a jerk towards me. But that's in the past. We're here about our future, ok."  
  
Grissom sighed. "It just blows me away that you want me and no one else, that's all."  
  
"Earth to Grissom! Aren't you listening to me?" When he looked up at her, she smiled softly. " I Love You! No one else, just you."  
  
"Gee," He grinned. "It had me do a lot of thinking while you were in here."  
  
Watching his suddenly sparkling eyes, she asked. "And what was tha-"  
  
Not even waiting for her to finish, he sat up straighter. "That I love you too. Sara Sidle, will you marry me?"  
  
Sara looked straight into his eyes with tears rolling down her checks. Was this too soon or was it about time? Sure they had known each other years, but they'd had a rather damaging patch as of late, but for the past few weeks, they had been healing their wounds and getting along. Could marriage be just another way to bring them even closer together and put the painful past behind them for good? "Are you sure Griss?" She asked uncertainly.  
  
"As sure as I'm ever gonna be." He said confidently.  
  
"Then, yes I will marry you." She smiled widely and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
They heard footsteps coming closer to the door. It opened to reveal the rest of the gang. "Hey guys. Wazz supp?" Nick cheerfully asked.  
  
Sara pulled back to lay back against her pillows. "Not a lot, well that's a lie." She looked up into her fiancés eyes. "Should we tell them the news?"  
  
Wanting to know now, Catherine stepped around the guys and stood next to the bed. "What is it?" She looked from one to the other impatiently. "Don't leave us in suspense. Tell us for gods sakes!"  
  
"Okay." Sara laughed lightly, trying not to cause more pain to her chest.  
  
"Are you ready?" Grissom teased.  
  
"Yes!" Everyone chorused.  
  
Wrapping both his hand around Sara's, he straightened his shoulders to tell them the news. "I just asked Sara to marry me, and she said yes."  
  
Everyone in the room were quiet for a second before blurting out cheers and giving hugs.  
  
"My god! A wedding! The two most independent and socially inept people getting married! Grissom and Sara! Imagine that!"  
  
The End  
  
Well that's it people. I hope you liked it as much as I did. Thanks for baring with me. Stumpycat. 


End file.
